Entre dos mundos
by Irethea
Summary: Después de su aventura en el Laberinto, Sarah ha continuado con su vida. Poco a poco, se ha obligado a olvidar a sus fantasías, pero el destino es imprevisible…


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste esta historia, es mi primera fanfic así que vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí, para andar mejorándome. **

**Escribo los capítulos uno por uno, así que a veces tardaré un poco a subir el siguiente, pero no os preocupáis, ¡siempre llegara!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jim Henson, así que a David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly._

[…]

- ¡Basta! ¡Dejadme en paz de una vez! Exclamo la joven, cerrando con tanta fuerza la puerta de su habitación que cayó al suelo el espejo puesto encima del tocador.

- Mira qué desastre… gimió la muchacha, procurando no pisar los pedazos de cristal con sus pies descalzos. Y todo por culpa de Karen, añadió para sí misma.

Sin intentar recoger el desorden, se arrojó encima de su cama. Tumbada bocarriba, se puso a recordar amargamente todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta ahora, todos los sacrificios para complacer a su madrastra. De hecho, no había servido para nada…

Sarah tenía quince años cuando llamo a los gobelinos para que se llevaran a su insoportable hermanastro al Laberinto; había vivido aquella aventura con la inocencia que le procuraba su corazón de niña, y se había hecho muchos amigos allí – aunque también le hubiera salido un enemigo bastante desagradable en la persona de Jareth, rey del Laberinto. Para aquel entonces, las cosas le parecían claras: Jareth era malo, todo lo que decía y hacía solamente había sido para confundirla y hacerse con Toby; ella era la heroína del cuento, y tenía que atravesar el laberinto para rescatar a su hermano, venciendo al rey de los gobelinos con el poder de las palabras. Cosa que había hecho, antes de volver a su mundo.

Al principio, intento convencerse de que todo aquello solo había sido cosa de su imaginación. Pero Sarah siempre había vivido en medio de sus queridos libros de cuento, y era una chica soñadora; no consiguió olvidarse de aquella aventura, ni tampoco de los amigos que se había hecho. Así que siguió soñando con el Laberinto, sus creaturas y su rey, y cerrándose cada día más a las preocupaciones de todas las chicas de su edad. Rechazaba amistades de las chicas, y citas de los chicos; asistía a curso con desgana, aunque iba siempre alegre a las prácticas de teatro, la única cosa que la hacía sentirse libre. Porque no se sentía libre en aquel mundo.

Su madrastra, Karen, deseaba más que nada que Sarah fuera más responsable, más madura, que se confundiera con las demás chicas y más tarde, que fuera una mujer respetable, con una carrera exitosa, buena pareja, etc.

- Tienes que crecer, Sarah, le repetía a diario. ¡No puedes seguir todo el rato metida en tus fantasías, esto no es nada serio! Así nunca podrás llegar a nada.

A Sarah le daba igual el no ser como las demás. Lo que querría ella era estudiar teatro, ser actriz como su madre, y poco le importaba la opinión de los demás; pero Karen se volvía tan pesada cada vez, que Sarah acababa finalmente por hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, y al acabar el instituto comenzó a estudiar el derecho en la universidad.

Todo esto, a lo largo de estos últimos cinco años, había conseguido que ella fuera olvidando poco a poco su aventura, considerándola no como algún sueño, pero más bien como algo ocurrido en otra vida y que no tenía nada que ver con el personaje que intentaba ser para complacer a todos. Y ahora, porque por una vez ella había querido decidir un poco que hacer con su vida, Karen le había echado en cara todos sus defectos, otra vez, llegando a decir que siempre había sido una muchacha problemática, demasiado rebelde y absolutamente insoportable. Tan solo por haber querido volver a asistir a clases de teatro…

Con veinte años, ¿no podía ella hacer por fin lo que querría? Sonrió entristecida. Al parecer, no.

Todavía estaba tirada en la cama reflexionando cuando le pareció oír un ruido raro proveniente del tocador; una especie de risita burlona. Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada, pero no vio nada.

- Es curioso, pensó para ella misma. Juraría recordar haber oído esto antes… se tumbó otra vez, pero el ruido volvió a repetirse. Esta vez, estaba segura. A esto, ya lo había escuchado. Se quedó levantada, mirando a su alrededor. Por la ventana abierta llegaba aire fresco y el sonido dulce de la lluvia que caía desde unos cuantos días. Tan triste como yo, pensó. Pero le gustaba la lluvia, solía correr bajo ella de niña… todo entonces le parecía tan fácil…

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia su tocador. Ahora tendría que recoger todo esto, y nada la salvaría de la bronca que Karen iba a pasarle por haber roto el dichoso espejo. Aún a pesar de que esta última siempre le había considerado como demasiado ostentoso y ridículo para une chica seria… Con otro suspiro, se agacho para recoger los trozos de aquel accesorio que tanto le había gustado, antes. Tomo el cuadro de madera dorada, y lo puso de lado. No parecía haber sufrido demasiado, así que quizás lo podría arreglar luego…

De repente, se acordó como aquel objeto le servía para comunicar con sus amigos del inframundo. Ludo, Hoggle,… su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente. ¡No! Ahora ella ya no se podía permitir pensar en aquello; había sido su vida, pero no debía dejar que esas fantasías, como decía su madrastra, llenasen su mente. Le dolería demasiado. Siguió recogiendo los pedazos de cristal, pero cuando ya se disponía a ponerse de pie, se sobresaltó y todos los fragmentos se le escaparon de las manos, para estallarse en el suelo en una multitud de chispazos plateados.

En uno de estos cristales, se había encontrado con una cara que la miraba con una sonrisa irónica; una cara con un par de ojos hipnotizadores, uno azul y el otro marrón…


End file.
